Electromechanical door locks often utilize a battery-based power supply. An issue with many current deadbolt locks that throw the bolt using battery-powered actuators is that they tend to either lack enough power to drive the bolt against door mismatch during strike, or they draw too much battery power and thus create a short battery life. Security, cost, and convenience considerations dictate minimizing current drain and power consumption in order to increase battery life and reduce the uncertainty, expense and inconvenience imposed by dead battery events. Therefore, further improvements in this area of technology are needed.